codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Dark War III Official Trailer: Rebellion
This is the transcript of the Official trailer of Call of Duty: Dark War III. Translation Here's some explanation to help you to understand the trailer *Between " and " in Italic = what exactly happens on the screen *'Bold '= The person/entities who said the lines *Normal Text = the lines the character/entities spokes Transcript "First the screen shows an Hunters operative opens a ship door and behind it there's a Krasnez soldier and the Hunters Operative smash the Krasnez soldiers in the face, kick his belly and shoot him in the head." 'Phantom: '''When you see the world you lived in, collapsed in a blink of an eye, the people you loved dies in a second, How is it feel? ''"Then the screen shows "Innovation Los Angeles" text. Then the screen shows a aircraft carrier that almost destroyed and then the screen switches into an Hunters operative and he saw a falling F-35 jet fall into the ship and blew up." 'Phantom: '''You must be realize, the mistakes you made in the past. ''"The the screen shows "Activision" text. Then the screen shows an Hunters operative swims back into the surface and a submarine rose into the surface. Then the screen switches into the almost destroyed Golden Gate bridge and an Hunters operative is running through some destroyed cars and a SAM missiles shot the location where the operative at and the missile destroyed the part of the bridge where he's standing and he sliding into the water and before he falls into the water he grab an obstacle that sticked into the destroyed part of the bridge." 'Phantom: '''You're trying to forget those problems, but the only thing that you can do is pretend. ''"Then the screen switches into the New York Docks and 3 Hunters operative are looking at a shipment ship from a vantage point and the shipments is being unloaded from the ship. Then the screen switches into the Hunters operatives are ziplining into the ship and when they are ziplining they got spotted by the spotlight." 'Phantom: '''The wounds cannot be heal and they will scars you for life. ''"Then the screen shows 3 Hunters Operative are fighting the Krasnez soldiers underwater. And the screen switches into 3 Hunters operative is driving through a Nuclear Powerplant that occupied by Krasnez in a high speed and they got into a firefight." 'Phantom: '''But the wounds makes you stronger, they will keep you remember what they did to you and the people you loved. ''"Then the screen shows an Hunters operative is in a collapsing unfinished building and he grabs his fellow operative that fall outside the building. Seconds after the building fall into the ground. Then the screen switches into the Hunters operatives are in a car and a chopper shot a rocket into the car's location and the Hunters operative who drives the car lose control of the car and the car falls into the sea." 'Phantom: '''We're done hiding, now the Hunters becomes the preys. ''"Then the screen switches into some soldiers running through an overgrown area, the view zooms in on a face of one of the soldiers, showing a sweating face and a wound above his right eye" 'Phantom: '''One thing that you need to remember... ''"Then the soldiers are arrived at a Krasnez outpost and they are silentely killing all the guards at the entrance. They run into the enemy soldiers and brutally stabs their necks. And when they are on the courtyard, they started the firefight. After a few seconds, they are at the front door of the base. Two soldiers are leaning on the left and right side of the door. Then a soldier kicks the door and the screen turns into a bright white screen and then switches into Phantom again." 'Phantom: '''A Downfall can be restored. ''"Then the game tagline "It All Ends Here" shows up and the game title "Call of Duty: Dark War III" shows up and the release date shows up and then the "Pre-Order Now" text shows up and the box art shows up."